houseparty5v5fandomcom-20200214-history
Team 7
. Team 7 is a North American Premier league team created by K1L1NG FORCE in Season 2 of HouseParty5v5 under the name Shadow Walkers. The team was later re-branded to Team 7 after SW9876 became captain. History Creation of Shadow Walkers Shadow Walkers was created in Season 2 by K1L1NG FORCE, this was when Houseparty5v5 still used the drafting method for selecting a roster. This lead to the team being composed of: Jett Stone, Chibode, Spicy Riven, K1L1NG FORCE and Crs Mycroft. HP5v5 Season 2 The Shadow Walkers (SW) roster had been heavily Criticized because of the relatively low elo of the players compared to other teams in the league. The team composed of Two high platinum players, Two high gold and one silver player. During the regular season the team had only acquired two wins (Top Lane Buffet and Hands of God) and was in the bottom 2 of the Premier League. The Mexican Mutiny Before the last week of the regular season the team confronted K1L1NG FORCE about his poor management of the team and his unfavorable dealings with the team. Specially against Spicy Riven named Mega Tododile at the time. This confrontation ended with K1L1NG FORCE quitting the team and Jett Stone assuming the role of captain. He later dubbed it "The Mexican Mutiny" due to Crs Mycroft living in Mexico. Season 2 Playoffs - Jett Adc Era Shadow Walkers was unable to find an ADC in time resulted in the captain Jett Stone moving to ADC, Spicy Riven moving to the Top lane and SW9876 was brought in to fill in the Gap in the mid lane. The Team managed to beat ACME in a 2-0 sweep. However, the team was not ready to face more prestige teams and was defeated by Thunder Ducks. Re-branding to Team 7 (HP5v5 Pre Season 3) Due to some unfortunate Circumstances Jett Stone had to step down as captain, leaving SW9876 the Captain-ship of the team. The team was re-branded due to Shadow Walkers being connected with K1L1NG FORCE. The team was unable to be renamed to 'Jett's Bail Bonds' after some political differences with the Admin Staff. The team was Renamed to Team 7 in protest of the inability to change the name to 'Jett's Bail Bonds', The reason for the team being named Team 7 is it fit in the Seventh Slot. HP5v5 Season 3 Team 7 Started the season with the roster way2cool4u, King Nooks, SW9876, NV9876 and Crs Mycroft. After a disappointed start to the season the roster was changed to Optic Waffles, Ciri is Empress, SW9876, Optic Pancakes and Crs Mycroft. The Team finished the regular season tied for Second with a 6-3 record. Team 7 Also created a Sister team Team 7 Dusk to compete in the minor league, being lead by Spicy Riven. Season 3 Playoffs Team 7 managed to obtain two wins against Macro Mavericks, one being a 4v5 due to Ciri is Empress playing at a real estate office and was kicked out. However, Optic Pancakes and Optic Waffles had just arrived from a European trip the day of the official game. This aided the defeat of Team 7 after they were swept by The Dream Killers. HP5v5 Season 4 Team 7 Started Season four with a new roster composed of Zor Raak, Ciri is Empress, SW9876, Zhou and Crs Mycroft. Unfortunately after the second week the team had only acquired one win against Beetle Bandits in under 23 Minutes. This lead to SW9876 take a break due to his lack of motivation and Interest in the Game. He made Crs Mycroft the new Captain while he took his leave of absence. Zor raak was a beast kappa123 in chat pls. Roster See Also Team 7 Dusk